Our Final Stand 12: The Finale.. Again
"X?" ''Zackary asks. ''"Aren't you going to hug me?" "N-n-no.." X mumbles, clearly feeling awkward. "I banished you to that dimension. Don't you hate me?" Zackary looks alarmed. "Why would I hate you? It was an accident." X finally hugs him back, and Moonlight nudges Starfright. "Are you cryyyyyying?" She snickers. "N-no!" Starfright mutters. But it was pretty obvious, since red tears were dripping off her face. I slowly moved towards Nightbow's corpse, and push the stone off her head. "Time to bring ya back to life." I muttered. "Really wouldn't do this, but since Rainmare is here, I can't stand seeing a friend sad." I open a portal, reach in, pull a metal jar out, and open it. I hold it so it's facing towards Nightbow's head. Finally, I make her skull.. well.. not crushed. So, basically I heal it. Her ear twitched, and Nightbow's eyes open quickly, and she stands up faster. "Wha? Huh? Where am I? What's goin on?" She says, confused. I nudge her arm, and point to Rainmare, her cat ears are down, and she's trying not to cry. "Go comfort her." I whisper angrily. "You told her her skirt is ugly. NOW SAY SORRY!" I push her forward, and Nightbow awkwardly says hi. Rainmare sighs a response, and they slowly start to talk like they had never been apart. I smile, and whisper to Ray. "This is a better ending than last time." He nods, and smiles too. We all watch X and Zackary keep hugging each other, the dark and light of the Universe finally reunited. A YEAR LATER... "Ok, 3, 2, 1!" I yelled, and ran so I could get into the photo. At that second, Midnight whispered a joke to Robloxian and he started laughing. A coal-coloured portal appeared, and Xavier and James walked out. "We miss anything?" James asked. "Nothing yet Jamessss." Nightmare Wolf says. "Ok guys, stop laughing and messing up the photo!" I laugh. "Yeah guys." X smiles. It turns out that Zackary was right. Once you get past her hard shell, X is a very nice person. "It's not my fault Midnight keeps making me laugh!" Robloxian calls out. It turns out that Henriot, Robloxian, and Dragon have a lot in common with Midnight and the rest. "Hey! Did I miss the photo?" Dark yells, climbing out of a purple portal. "nEarlY!" Rainmare replies. "noW gEt iN tHe phOto!" Dark walks over, and sits on the grass. "Ok guys!" Starfright yells. "The camera's going to go off in 3!" She dashed into the photo. "2!" Moonlight jumps into the air in the back, showing off her pitch black angel wings. "1!" We smile as the camera goes off, and as we all rush over to look at it, Dark grabs my arm. "Yeah, Dark?" I ask. He smiles. "Your final stand, huh?" I smile back, and nod. "Our final stand." THANK YOU!! Again, to you, for reading this series! I would also like to thank: Luna (Lillie) for helping me with ideas, designing Zackary, and mostly with everything! Her account is NightmareWolf09. IRL Xavier for letting me put him in this series! He made an account called XavierTheAlchemist. Henriot, Dragon, and Robloxian for allowing me to put them in this series! Now, let me give you some bonus stuff about some of the characters... What happened to X and the rest? Well, Starfright moved back in with us. Nightbow made a house with Rainmare and now they live together, always seeking adventure. SweetRage decided to backpack around the world. The last communication I had with her, she was in Paris. That was 6 months and 2 weeks ago.. yup, they might be dead or lost or kidnapped or held prisoner in a jail cell for stealing candy, I don't know. SweetHeart decided to go backpacking with Rage. Again, I last heard from them in Paris. They sent me a postcard with a picture of them in front of the Eiffel Tower. With people running in the opposite direction... Nightmare Wolf decided to go back to where she was raised, and spend more time with her family. But after a few years, she decided again to be evil. But just petty crime evil. She may also be communicating with an unidentified being. Midnight Wolf decided to quit her life of crime and live a regular life. X and Zackary... I'm not sure what happened to them. Last I heard, I think they were in some galaxy, I dunno. The rest of us returned to life before this fight began. But, this time, we made sure we kept in touch. Y'know, so we don't get separated and kidnapped and sent on a mission. Why was Rainmare and Nightbow away from each other? They are sisters, but when Rainmare was 9 and Nightbow was 10, Rose (remember that jerk angel leader?) stole Rainmare, and removed all memories of Nightbow. Unfortunately, Nightbow had to remember her sister, and lived with sadness, regret, and hatred for 6 years. But recently, Rose "reasonably punished" Rainmare, just because she was blamed for something Rainmare didn't do. Something about bullying. Anyway, she locked Rainmare in a basement for 4 weeks. Well, 1 week. Xavier broke Rainmare out, and she lived with them for several months. Nightbow was rude to her sister, since she couldn't think of any other reaction. Imagine thinking your sibling was dead, but she/he randomly shows up after 6 years. Again, thank you for reading this series. The End... Again. Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Our Final Stand Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural